RWBYmon: Fallen Rose
by BatmanRules256
Summary: In a RWBY/Pokemon crossover like you've never seen, Ruby Rose, an aspiring fighter, joins her sister's elite school of fighters, showing her own exceptional skill. But, what happens when a mysterious woman threatens the safety of not only the school, but the entire region of Vale? Can Ruby and her friends stop it or will they die trying? Gijinka
1. Prologue: Morning

Prologue: Morning

Ruby browsed through the store, trying to find which comic book she should buy. So far, she'd had no luck.

Ruby was wearing a black combat skirt that had red veins crawling up it. She had black leggings that had a red rose on the sides. She wore black and red shoes with red and black laces. She wore a black corset/blouse combination with red laces. She had black hair with blood red tips. Her eyes were silver, but with a single dot of red in them. Lastly, she put on her blood red cape which surrounded her like the Grimm Reaper as well as an ash grey scarf that wrapped around her neck.

Suddenly, she heard a small commotion in the front of the store. She looked up to see a woman leaning over the counter, seemingly threatening the owner.

The woman was clad in a black, skin tight uniform that covered her whole body. She had on sleek black heeled boots that accented the uniform perfectly. She had on black gloves with red fingertips that made her fingers seem to have claws. Her hair was ashen black, save for the two red streaks in it. Her eyes were an amber color with specks of blue in them.

"You know what I want.' She said, her voice like silk. "And, you know how _persuasive_ I can be."

Ruby was put off a little, but got over it as she moved forward to stand behind the woman.

"Hey.' She said, clenching her teeth. "Leave him alone."

The woman turned around to look at Ruby, her shifty eyes scanning Ruby. The woman was about five inches taller than Ruby, though that wasn't a big deal.

"How cute." She said, cupping Ruby's chin. Ruby moved backwards, avoiding her hands.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, clenching her fists, ready for a fight.

"I could ask you the same question." The woman said, smirking. "Now, how about we play a little?"

She held out her hand, shadows snaking out of it and binding Ruby fast.

"What is this?!" Ruby exclaimed, struggling with all her might.

"My ability.' The woman said. "Isn't it lovely?"

Ruby continued struggling, eventually breaking free. The woman looked at her, chuckling.

"Impressive." She said. "Most can't break them that easily. However, I am not finished with you yet."

She moved forward faster than Ruby expected, slicing through Ruby's stomach with a powerful Night Slash. Ruby fell over, bleeding profusely.

"We'll meet again, my dear." The woman said, smiling evilly down at Ruby as Ruby lost consciousness, curling up and being surrounded by a cocoon made of darkness.

 _Present day_

"Come on, Rubes!" Yang's voice called from downstairs. Ruby blinked her eyes open with a groan. She looked at the clock next to her bed.

"Seven thirty?" She asked. "But, Dark types like the dark. We're not dayturnal."

At that moment, Yang burst into Ruby's room, lighting it up with her fire.

"God, Yang!" Ruby said as her Flareon of a sister extinguished her fire. "You could have killed me!"

"No, I wouldn't have." Yang said, snickering. "You'd just go into your little cocoon and heal."

"That takes some serious time!" Ruby shouted. "If I wanted to be woken up, I'd ask!"

Ruby took a look at Yang. Her sister was wearing a yellow orange sports bra that showed a decent amount of skin. It also barely contained her… ample chest. She wore yellow and orange shorts as well as orange socks that were different lengths. She wore yellow orange boots that went up her shins. She had on orange fingerless gloves. She had an orange jacket that barely went below the sports bra. Her eyeteeth stuck out of her mouth, which gave her the lightest vampiric look. Her hair was a blonde mane basically and it had a large orange spot in the front that was natural and refused to stay dyed so she let it be. Her eyes were a lilac shade, but they leaned more towards black.

"Bullshit." Yang said, grinning. "You sleep like the dead, miss Yvern."

"It's just my species." Ruby said, sticking her tongue out at her sister. "My mom was the same way."

"Yep." Yang said. "And dad complained."

"At least my mom was sober most of the time." Ruby said. "Uncle Qrow back then was super horrible."

"Yeah." Yang said, nodding. "He was. But, he's better now."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "Well, I'm gonna get dressed, so get out."

"Whatever." Yang said, grinning as she left the room. "Not like I haven't seen it all before."

"Get out!" Ruby shouted, a little embarrassed.

Once Yang left, Ruby got dressed, looking at herself in the mirror.

Ruby got up and put on a similar outfit to the one she'd worn that night… the night she met _her_. She clenched her fist, stretching as she walked out of her room, ready to take on the day.

"Someone's eager." Yang said, chuckling. "You make a great early bird.'

"Yang." Ruby said, sighing. "Just because I'm a Flying type doesn't mean I'm a bird Pokémon."

"Well" Yang said. "You're still a Flyer."

"I can't fly." Ruby said. "Mom was the only one that could teach me how, remember? And, she died when I was born"

"Oh yeah." Yang said. "Well, you'll learn eventually."

"I guess you're right.' Ruby said. "Though, it's not so bad. You can't fly."

"My species can't fly.' Yang said, rolling her eyes with a grin. "But, that doesn't stop me from being the hottest chick around."

"Keep telling yourself that." Ruby said, sticking her tongue out at her older sister.

"Whatever." Yang said, grinning. "Let's eat so we can go."

"Alright." Ruby said, nodding. She went downstairs with Yang, devouring a bowl of cereal and ten cookies before gathering up her suitcases she needed for the commute to Beacon Academy, the school she'd be attending. As she and Yang left, Ruby turned and spared one last glance at their home, closing the door and shutting off the light behind her.

* * *

So, this is an idea I had. It's something I love to do, especially this style of Pokemon. This should be fun. What happens next? Find out soon.

Also, a note: when Weiss is introduced, she will be different than you're expecting (in her looks). The reason for that is that I found a picture of a certain Pokemon's human forme that I instantly thought of Weiss when I saw it. If you want to know, PM me and I'll reply with a link to it (don't wanna spoil the surprise here XP). Otherwise, I'll put the link at the end of the chapter she debuts in.


	2. Beacon Academy

Chapter One: Beacon

"So, Yang" Ruby said, looking out the window of the train they were on. "When will we get there?"

"Whoa whoa, Rubes." Yang said, chuckling. "It'll be a few hours."

"Aww.' Ruby said, pouting. "I wanted to get there soon.'

"Well" Yang said, shrugging. "Just sleep on me and you'll be there before you know it."

"Alright." Ruby said, doing so. She lied down on Yang, eventually feeling the embrace of sleep take her.

 _Later_

"Wake up.' Yang said after what seemed like only a few seconds. "We're here."

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed, looking out of the window to see the large academy where she'd be for the next four years. It looked very resembling to a castle, one large spire in the center. She saw the large banner over the entrance that said 'Beacon Academy. Formerly Hall of Origins Academy'. There was even a fountain in the middle of the opening court.

"Yep." Yang said. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed, speeding out of the train as soon as it stopped, wilting rose petals in her wake.

"So hyper." Yang said, chuckling.

Ruby kept running forward, not looking where she was going. She ran smack into another student, their heads colliding as they fell to the ground.

"Oww.' Ruby said, rubbing her head where she'd smacked it with the other student's. They both stood up, not looking at each other.

"Ow!" the other student exclaimed. "Watch where you're going, you dunce!"

"I'm sorry." Ruby said, looking at the other student, taking in her form, noticing she was about two years older than herself.

The other student looked to be about nineteen and was wearing a sleeveless, very dark grey uniform top that flowed down to her legs and around her like a cape mixed with a trench coat. It was tattered and ripped at the ends, but this seemed purposeful. There were red borders around the front edge, red buttons in between them. She had on a simple brown belt that seemed to hold the flowing top in place from flapping like a cape. Just above her elbows, held there with simple belts as well, were very dark grey sleeves. These sleeves were folded back, which gave them the small appearance of cuffs of a dress shirt. She wore black gloves that were slightly darker than the sleeves. She wore pants the same shade of her top, the legs being tucked into brown boots. These brown boots seemed combat ready, despite seeming like casual boots. Around her neck and shoulders was a dark grey cloak, which was even more tattered than the uniform top, flowing behind her. The cloak had red lining the untorn edges. Around the neck area of it were long, pointed red gems which seemed to fasten the cloak as well as extend off of it. Her hair was pure snow white, bound in a single, off centered ponytail. Her eyes were an icy cobalt blue, piercing and bold.

Ruby simply stared, speechless.

"Well?!" the other student said. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"H-h-hi." Ruby finally managed to say, extending a hand. "I-I'm Ruby. R-Ruby Yveltal Rose."

"You're a very odd person." The other student said. "However, I suppose you aren't a bad person persay. However, if I am proven wrong, I will haunt your nightmares."

Ruby's breath hitched, the tone the other student took on as she said that intimidating her.

"My name is Weiss." The other student—Weiss—said, taking Ruby's hand. "Weiss Dakuri."

"Got a last name?" Ruby asked.

"None that I wish to disclose.' Weiss said. "For my own reasons, mind you. It has nothing to do with you."

"O-okay." Ruby said, deciding to leave it alone. "So, you been here before?"

"I am a first year.' Weiss said. "I'm assuming you are as well."

"Yep." Ruby said, grinning as she nodded. "I'm gonna be an awesome fighter."

"I see.' Weiss said. "So, you're a child then."

"I am not!" Ruby said, stomping her foot. "For your information, I just turned seventeen last week!"

"And, you still act like you're six." Weiss said. "Grow up, Ruby."

"Oh-oh yeah!" Ruby countered. "Why don't… why don't you grow up!?"

Weiss simply rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get into the school." Weiss said, taking Ruby's hand and beginning to drag her toward the school. "I don't want to be late simply because you wanted to stand around arguing over whether or not you're childish, which you are."

"Am not.' Ruby said, pouting as the white haired girl pulled her into the building.

"Yo, Rubes!" Yang said, catching up at last. She grabbed Ruby, holding her in a headlock. "You ran ahead too fast. Can't be runnin' off on me. Say, who's the chick in black?"

"And, who might you be?" Weiss asked, noticing a small resemblance between the two, despite neither of them sharing a single type.

"Name's Yang.' Yang said, grinning and holding up the V sign. "Yang Flareon Xiao Long. I'm Rubes' sister. How about you?"

"I am Weiss Dakuri." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Got a last name, princess?" Yang asked, putting her free hand on her hip.

"None that I'd like to give to you." Weiss said, her tone becoming harder, though it wasn't directed at Yang.

"Seems the apples fall far from the tree." A voice said, its owner walking up to the three of them. The voice itself was quiet, yet very firm.

The owner was a woman who seemed to be Yang and Weiss' age and wore a blackish purple vest over a white shirt. The vest was buttoned on the top button and the one below it. Her biceps were bare, but she wore a blackish purple compression sleeve on her left arm. A deep purple ribbon wound its way up her right arm. She wore a pair of white shorts that tucked a little under a pair of black leggings that steadily bled into purple. She wore purple boots with small heels on them. Her hair was so deep a purple it was black. In her hair, she had a deep purple bow which was a decent size. Her eyes were an amber color, small flecks of green in them.

"And, who might you be?" Weiss asked, suspicious.

"My name is Blake Purrloin Belladonna." The woman, Blake, said, starring at Weiss with a scanning eye. "You may call me Blake. I already know who you three are, so you don't need to do introductions."

"And, just what did you mean by that remark?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms and looking at Blake.

"You know what I mean by it." Blaze said, her tone unchanging.

"I see." Weiss said, relaxing her grip. "I suppose it wouldn't do to get off on the wrong foot."

"No.' Blake said, extending her hand. "It would not."

"I smell cookies!" Ruby shouted, looking around despite still being in Yang's headlock. She sniffed, her nose ending up at Yang's pocket. She reached in, pulling out three chocolate chip cookies, eating them quickly.

Blake was surprised at this, Weiss shocked. Yang just chuckled, patting Ruby on the head as she released her from her headlock.

"So" Yang said, smirking. "Now, that you've found the cookies, let's find us a place to watch the opening ceremony."

"Alright." Ruby said, nodding. "Let's go."

The three of them headed with the other students into a large hall that looked like a ballroom. In the center of the room stood a man with a woman standing next to him. There was a microphone in front of them, the man looking like he was about to speak into it.

The man was dressed in a dark grey suit that was unzipped over a much darker grey vest with a greyish green shirt. He had on dark green pants that had grey stripes as well as black shoes. He wore an olive green cowl with a golden wheel like object in the center of it. The wheel had seventeen different colored dots inside of the gaps in it. He had ashy grey hair that was a little spiked, though it was a little long in the back. His eyes were brown with flecks of green in them.

The woman was dressed in red orange suit pants that had pure orange flame designs on them. She had black heeled shoes that clicked as she stepped. She wore a white button up shirt that was under a yellow vest. She wore red orange detachable sleeves that led to black gloves. In her right hand was a stick that she held like a riding crop. Her hair was blonde with two red streaks on the side. Her eyes were green with flecks of red in them. There was a stern gaze in her eyes as they swept over the students that were standing in the ballroom.

"Greetings students.' The man said, a hush going over the crowd. "I am professor Ozpin Arceus. This lady next to me is Miss Glynda Delphox Goodwitch. For you second, third, and fourth years, this isn't new information to you. However, some of you are in your first year. I will keep this brief so that you can get situated and get to know one another. If you were unaware, this school was originally a simple academy known as the Hall of Origins. However, once the plague we know as Pokérus began to spread across this world of Remnant, this academy underwent new curriculum. We are now, and have been for several centuries, a school of battle. We combat the darkness which that dreaded virus has wrought upon us: the Shadow, corrupted beings that have been infected with the virus. It is at this school that you will learn how to fight. You will learn how to combat the Shadow, but most importantly, you will learn how to work as a team. You will not always be fighting this together, but you will need your teamwork to combat the threat these infected humans pose. Now, you are dismissed to mingle, but be sure to get a good night's rest. You will need it."

As Ozpin and Glynda left the stage, the students began to mingle with one another once again.

"So" Ruby said to Weiss, Blake, and Yang. "We should totally do some fun stuff together."

"Like what?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Ruby said. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"I guess we could look around the place to see what's up." Yang said, shrugging. "Maybe check out our dorms."

"That sounds great!" Ruby said, taking out the paper she'd received in the mail with her student information. "I got D-103."

"That's odd." Weiss said, looking at the paper she had. "That's my room too."

"I got D-105.' Yang said, looking at her paper.

"Same here.' Blake said. "Looks like we're roommates."

"Woohoo!" Ruby shouted. "We can hang out and do fun stuff!"

"You are very childish." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Weissy" Ruby said, shrugging with a grin. "I guess I'm just made that way."

"Did" Weiss asked, confused. "Did you just call me Weissy?"

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding. "It's your new nickname. I came up with it earlier."

"Don't ever call me that again." Weiss said. "That's such a childish name. I am a woman and wish to be referred to as such."

"Awww." Ruby said, pouting. "Fine. I'll call you something else. How about popsicle?"

"No." Weiss said in a stern tone, shaking her head.

"How about…" Ruby thought. "Snow cone?"

"NO!" Weiss said. "I'm not even an Ice type. My sister, however, is, but I am not."

"Do you know Ice type moves?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Weiss said, sighing. "I know several due to my father being an Ice type."

"Cool!" Ruby said, amazed. "Let's go to our room and talk about your moves more!"

Now it was Ruby's turn to drag Weiss through the area, looking for their room. Their search took them a few minutes, but eventually it yielded results.

Once they'd found it, they realized that Yang and Blake's room was right next to theirs, also connected to their room by a door in their room. The rooms themselves had two beds each as well as two nightstands in between each with a lamp on both. There was a single bathroom in each with a shower and a toilet and sink with several cabinets each.

"I don't know about you guys" Yang said, stretching. "But, I'm gonna sleep like the dead. And, so is Ruby. If you two ever wanna sleep over, you're welcome to."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed. "Sleepover!"

"Let's just go to bed." Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "It's 9PM and we'll have to get up at six."

"Alright, princess." Ruby said. "Let's go to bed."

Weiss groaned at the nickname as she walked over to the left bed in her room, placing her things on it. Ruby went to the right one, flopping right down onto it without getting under the covers. Yang and Blake did similar and soon, all four were in slumber-land, waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

* * *

So, they've arrived. With some new friends too. Cool. I wonder what happens next. Find out soon.

So, I'm assuming you're wondering why Weiss isn't an Ice type like you'd assume (she's a Darkrai if you didn't figure that out). Well, the reason for that is because I saw a picture of a human Darkrai and I instantly thought of Weiss when I saw it. Here's the link (just go on google and add this at the end of the link):

/search?q=darkrai+female+human+form&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=676&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjDhPyL58fPAhUBYyYKHV2oCiMQ_AUIBigB#imgrc=D4ic5iT2WjjsoM%3A


	3. Velvet and Cardin

Chapter Two: Velvet and Cardin

 _Two weeks after the previous chapter_

"So, Weiss" Ruby said, bouncing on her heels as she and Weiss walked through the large hallway of the school to reach the cafeteria. "What should we do after we eat? Cause we're roomies and roomies gotta do fun stuff together."

"I'd prefer to eat." The Dakuri girl said, looking at the line. "And, then maybe there's something to do."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed, excited. "We're gonna have so much fun."

"Whatever you say, Ruby." Weiss said, sighing as she realized once again that she'd have to deal with Ruby for the next three years. It was a thought that had its pros and cons.

Suddenly, a commotion across the room alerted them to itself.

A tough looking boy with orange hair in a set of armor was harassing a girl while two other boys held back a yelling and cursing girl who looked like she was going to help the girl being harassed, the two other boys preventing her from doing so. The boy was pulling on the girl's ears.

The girl being held back was wearing black cargo pants and black combat heels. She had on an orange turtleneck and a black beret. She wore a pair of Aviators as well as a black scarf and a black handbag. Her hair was a shade of cocoa with a grey dye to it. Her eyes were a similar shade, but with flecks of orange in them.

The girl being harassed was wearing a brown jumpsuit that covered her entire body, minus her feet, hands, and head. There was a black section that hugged her waist like a cincher. She wore brown fuzzy boots with white cotton fuzz on them. She wore a reddish brown jacket that went down to her midriff. She had gold bands on her wrists as well as cotton around them, said cotton almost completely covering her hands. She had shoulder plating as well, though this was thinner. Her hair was a beautiful reddish brown and went down to the small of her back. Her eyes were reddish brown, though now they were blurry due to the tears threatening to spill. There were two long and wide reddish brown rabbit's ears that came out of her head, the ends being white and cottony. They flopped down to be lengthwise around her stomach (though, currently, were being yanked). She also had a cottontail that emerged from her clothing.

"Well, what do you know." The boy pulling the rabbit's ears. "They're real. Seems you're a Faunus."

Weiss' irritation spiked. She knew about how the Faunus were mistreated. The Faunus were beings that had an animalistic characteristic to them. Those conducting studies would conclude that the animal characteristics came from the Pokémon said individuals were. Velvet herself was a Lopunny Faunus. Faunus were said to be more connected to their Pokémon natures, though this simply made people discriminate them more.

Weiss was about to walk over there and do something when she happened to glance over at Ruby. She became intimidated as she saw the look in Ruby's eyes. Gone completely was the childishness that she'd shown not two minutes earlier, now replaced with unbridled fury.

Weiss also noticed Blake out of the corner of her eye, moving forward as well, but Ruby beat them all to it, speeding over there with speed unnatural and pushing the boy away from the girl, standing in between them.

"Leave." She said through gritted teeth. "Her. ALONE."

"Or what?" he asked, stepping up to Ruby, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Or, I'll put you in the hospital." Ruby growled, her silver eyes beginning to get a slight glow to them.

"That's funny." The boy said, laughing. "Well, here's what I think of that idea."

The boy slammed his fist into Ruby's face with a Brick Break attack. Ruby flew backwards, bouncing three times before she stopped.

"That's what you get for playing hero." He said, yanking on the Faunus' ears harder, making the other girl struggle against the other two boys harder.

Weiss and Blake both ran over to her, Ruby standing up before they got there. Weiss and Blake noticed she wasn't even marked with the blow.

"How did you…?" Weiss asked. Ruby didn't answer, instead walking over to the boy harassing the Faunus girl.

"Back for more, eh?" He said, chuckling." You sure seem ready for a beat down. Well, as soon as I'm finished with this animal, you can be next in line."

"You've got one more chance." Ruby said, fists clenched as she walked closer, a reddish black aura materializing around her. She concentrated a lot of the energy to her left fist, said fist glowing a blackish color. "To let her go or I'll make your remaining conscious moments a living hell."

"Oh, really?" he said, shoving the Faunus at the other girl, who grabbed her into a hug, gently stroking her ears. "Well then, if that's how you want it, I'll be happy to oblige."

He walked forward, cracking his knuckles as he stepped up to Ruby.

Ruby wasted no time in moving forward, too fast for him to track and slamming her own fist into his nose, sending him flying as a pulse of Darkness came from her punch. He flew backwards, landing on a table, which snapped in two under his weight.

He stood up, more angry than hurt. He glared at Ruby with a gaze that frightened most other students in the room.

It was at that moment, however, that Yang chose to walk into the room, dressed only in an orange tank top and short shorts with a towel around her neck.

"Sup, bitches." She said to Blake and Weiss as she walked up to them. "What's goin' on in here?"

"Your sister's taking on Cardin Winchester!" Weiss said, pointing.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed, seeing it was indeed true. Cardin Machoke Winchester was basically known as the school bully. Yang, being in her second year, had tangled with him before, but it wasn't ever over anything big, just the fact that she threatened to put him in his place if he crossed her. This, however, would lead to him getting the shit beat out of him.

"I'm gonna break his legs." Yang said, her eyes glowing red.

"I think your sister's gonna do it first." Blake said, watching.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"He was messing with Velvet Scarlatina." Weiss said, gaze fixed on the fight between Ruby and Cardin, which was about to escalate further. "And, Ruby stepped in. She took a huge hit from him, but she just stood up like it was nothing. She even hit him with a pretty hard punch herself."

"Really?" Yang asked. "I knew my sister could fight, but I didn't think she had what it takes to take on Cardin Winchester. Though, if I saw him messing with Velvet like that, I'd do something too."

Weiss and Blake both nodded. Velvet Lopunny Scarlatina was just about the sweetest girl in the entire school, but she was constantly picked on. Her best friend, Coco Torkoal Adel, who the three noticed was being restrained by two of Cardin's lackeys, would always stand up for her. There were usually two others with them, but it seemed they were on holiday.

"My money's on Ruby Weiss said. "She's got this one."

"I don't know." Blake said. "Cardin's got a type advantage. He's a fighting type and from the punch Ruby threw, I'd assume she was a Dark type."

"It's neutral." Yang said. "She's also part Flying type."

"Really?" Weiss asked. "Well, I guess she has a better chance then. But, he's still got some pretty strong moves."

"She's got this.' Yang said. "I don't know how I know that, but something in my gut tells me that she's gonna nail him."

 _With Ruby_

Ruby and Cardin stared each other down, neither having the desire to back down. Ruby, however, made the first move, leaping up and landing a punch on Cardin's face that sent him flying once again. He stood up, the two of them trading blows before Ruby knocked him off balance.

She then moved over to him and slammed him into the ground. She leapt up and drove her knees into his chest, a crack resounding from his ribs. She slammed her fist in to his face three times before leaning down to him, at which point he was dazed.

"If you _EVER_ " she said, in a growl loud enough for everyone around to hear. "Hurt her or another Faunus again, I will bury you six feet under head first. Am I completely clear?!"

Cardin nodded, Ruby slamming her fist into his face, knocking him out.

"Miss Rose!" came the voice of Glynda, who now stood over Ruby. "I do not tolerate fighting in this school!"

"And, I don't tolerate bullying." Ruby said. "So, when you deal with that problem, I'll stop fighting people like that."

Ruby walked over to Velvet without sparing another word or glance to Glynda, Cardin's other two lackeys taking off.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, her anger dissipated. "You're not hurt much are you?"

"N-no.' Velvet said, sniffling. "I-I'm fine. Thank you for standing up for me."

"You're welcome." Ruby said, grinning. "Nice ears."

"Th-thanks.' Velvet said. "Y-you should see my mother's."

"Cool.' Ruby said. "Well, I guess I'll have to settle for yours. They look so soft."

"They sure are." Coco said, Velvet blushing softly.

"Can…" Ruby asked. "Can I touch them? I promise I'll be gentle."

"O-okay." Velvet said. "I guess it's okay."

Ruby put her fingers on Velvet's right ear and softly ran her fingers up and down its length, amazed at the softness of them.

"You know" Ruby said after a minute, her voice softer. "I used to have a Faunus friend. She was a Pikachu Faunus. She looked so adorable with her ears and tail and those red cheeks of hers. It sucked when she moved."

"I'll bet." Velvet said, patting Ruby's shoulder. "But, maybe you can find another Faunus friend."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "But, it's a little different than that."

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked.

"I-It's nothing.' Ruby said, a small blush appearing on her face.

"Okay." Velvet said, an idea forming.

"Come on, cottontail." Coco said, an arm around Velvet's shoulder. "I got you a fun surprise. Something involving carrots."

"You know that's stereotypical." Velvet said, huffing softly.

"And, you're still gonna eat it and love it, aren't ya?" Coco asked, grinning.

'Yes.' Velvet said quieter.

"Point proven.' Coco said, grinning. "Oh, and Red. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Ruby said, waving to them as they left.

"Rubes!" Yang shouted, grabbing Ruby in her patented bear hug. "I thought you'd get smashed."

"Wow Yang." Ruby said jokingly. "I'm surprised you have so little faith in me."

"I'm just worried is all." Yang said, holding her. "I had no idea you were such a powerful fighter. You took him out like it ws nothing at all."

"He's a lot weaker than he let on.' Ruby said.

"Don't lie.' Weiss said, crossing her arms. "We all know you were using some pretty powerful attacks. Where did you learn to fight?"

"My uncle Qrow.' Ruby said. "He's awesome and taught me everything I know."

"He seems to be an interesting individual." Weiss said.

"He is." Yang said, shrugging. "Anyone who can fight as well as he does even when drunk is pretty tough."

"I'll say." Ruby said, nodding. "So, I'm gonna get cookies from our room cuz' they're better than the cafeteria ones. You guys wait here."

"Alright." Yang said.

"Yay.' Ruby said, speeding off.

"That girl will get herself into trouble one of these days acting like that." Weiss said.

"Nah.' Yang said, chuckling. "She's always like that. But, I gotta say, I didn't expect her to lay out Cardin."

"That was a personal fight." Blake said, sparing one last glance at Cardin and Glynda.

"Huh?" Yang asked. "What do you mean?"

"I could tell from the way she fought." Blake said. "She fought as if she'd known the experience."

"Huh.' Yang said. "Well… I don't know much about a good deal of her life. She was always a secretive individual."

"Well" Blake said. "I guess we may have a few questions to ask her then."

 _With Ruby_

Ruby ran down the hall to her room, thinking about cookies. She, once again, wsn't looking where she was going and collided with someone else.

"My my, little Red." Said a voice that sounded like silk. "You sure are in a hurry."

* * *

So, Ruby's gotten into a fight. And, Blake said it was personal. Huh. Something to think about. But, more importantly, who did Ruby run into? Find out soon.


	4. Cinder

Chapter Three: Cinder

"You know" Yang said, thinking. "Ruby used to be a quieter girl. Back when she was in her first year of Signal, she was pretty shy actually, but then she met someone or something and she just became much more active and less shy. It was actually kinda scary."

"So" Blake thought. "Was she like that that we just saw?"

"Yeah actually." Yang said. "She was violent at times, but I can't remember why. I guess it had something to do with that. She never would tell me what happened at school though."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"She outright refused to talk about it." Yang said. "Only my uncle Qrow knew much about her life at that school, but that's only because he was a teacher there. Even he refused to talk about it much."

"Well, I'm sure she'll answer our questions." Blake said.

"I don't know." Weiss said. "If it's such a personal issue, I don't think she'll even talk to us. I mean, I'm her roommate and Yang is her sister, but if she doesn't want to talk about it, she won't."

"Yeah." Yang said, nodding. "I guess she won't. But, we need to find her. I hope she isn't getting into trouble."

 _With Ruby_

Ruby stared at the woman she had run into, becoming at a loss for words.

The woman in question was still standing, not having been knocked over by Ruby. She was dressed in a pair of white jeans that hugged her body closely, but were a little fuzzy. She wore a pair of white fuzzy boots that seemed to be for winter. The tips of the boots were an ashy black color. She wore white gloves with black fingers that were similar to biking gloves. She had on a white jacket that stopped at her midriff, the two tails trailing down and giving a look of folded angel's wings. The jacket was open, revealing her exposed chest, bandages wrapping around her breasts as covering. Her face was one of confidence yet beauty, Ruby having trouble staring at without blushing, though she wasn't in love with it. She had white hair that was moved in such a way that it covered her left eye. A good portion of the hair on her right side was an ashy black and trailed over her shoulder. Her eyes were a blood red with hints of a cinder color in them. Currently, her arms were crossed as she looked at Ruby with an amused look.

"My my, little Red." She said, her voice smooth like silk. "You sure are in a hurry."

"I" Ruby stuttered, the woman's beauty stunning Ruby, despite the fact that she had no physical attraction to the woman. "I—uh, I was heading to my room and—"

"Well" the woman said, cutting Ruby off, kneeling down in front of her, cupping Ruby's chin in her hand. "I think you should watch where you're going. You could seriously hurt someone. Now, Little Red, do you have a name?"

"R-R-Ruby." Ruby said, gulping slightly. "Ruby Yveltal Rose."

"A pretty name for a pretty face." The woman said, Ruby turning as red as her cloak. "Mine is Cinder M. Absol Fall." (A/N: Cinder is a Mega Absol. The reason for this is because I like its design… this makes sense later)

"That's an… interesting name." Ruby said. "I like it."

"Good.' Cinder said, releasing Ruby. "So, how about I escort you to your room?"

"Uuuhhh." Ruby said, trying to find words. "I guess."

"Alright then.' Cinder said. "Lead the way, Little Red."

Ruby walked towards her room, Cinder walking beside her. Once they arrived, Ruby opened the door, Cinder entering at Ruby's gesture. She sat down on one of the chairs Ruby had put in there. She and Ruby began to talk, the conversation varying.

"So" Ruby asked. "How long have you been at this school?"

"Two years." Cinder said. "You?"

"I'm a first year." Ruby said.

"Interesting.' Cinder said, drawing out the word some. "I think you will make a very good fighter."

"I hope so." Ruby said, nodding. "I've been training for a while just so I could be ready for this school."

"Well, I'm sure you will be a fine student." Cinder said. "You seem to have much… _potential.'_

"Th-thanks." Ruby said, blushing slightly.

"So" Cinder said. "How is your roommate? I've heard about her from you and she seems like a very interesting person."

"She is." Ruby said. "She's also a pretty good fighter.'

"I see." Cinder said. "Well, I would like to meet her."

"Maybe she's coming back here." Ruby said. "You can meet her then."

"Alright." Cinder said.

"As if on cue, Weiss stepped in, Yang and Blake standing outside the door, heading to their own room after a couple seconds. Weiss took a look at Cinder, her eyes narrowing.

"Who is this?" She asked, her voice lowered to a dangerous level. Ruby could sense the edge in it, tensing up a little bit.

"This is Cinder.' Ruby said. "Cinder, this is Weiss."

"A pleasure.' Cinder said, her voice containing no fear.

"I think it's best that you leave.' Weiss said to Cinder, gesturing with her head towards the door. Cinder, whether or not she was afraid of Weiss, left the room, waving back to Ruby, who waved back.

"She's bad news.' Weiss said, crossing her arms. "Why were you with her?"

"I ran into her." Ruby said.

"You just ran into her?" Weiss asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into her."

"Well" Weiss said. "Stay away from her. There's something about her I don't like."

"Uh" Ruby said. "O…kay?"

"Just do it." Weiss said. "Believe it or not, I am looking out for your wellbeing."

"Alright, Weiss." Ruby said. "I'll try to stay away from her."

"Good.' Weiss said, nodding. "Please do."

"So" Ruby said. "Can we get cookies?"

"Is that the only thing you think about?" Weiss asked, rolling her eyes.

"No.' Ruby said, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks. "I also think of strawberries. So there."

Weiss' expression looked like a mix between her wanting to smack Ruby and trying her best not to laugh at how adorable she looked puffing her cheeks out.

"Well" Weiss said. "You need to stop thinking of only food."

"But, I love food!" Ruby whined.

"Whatever." Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just have us a little talk."

"What about?" Ruby asked.

"About earlier today." Weiss said.

"What earlier?" Ruby asked.

"Your fight." Weiss said.

"What about it?" Ruby asked, her tone losing some of its childishness. "He deserved it.'

"It seemed… personal." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "What do you have against Cardin that's to that personal level? Don't get me wrong, pretty much everyone has something against the guy, but yours seemed to be on a deeper level."

"Well" Ruby said, sighing, bringing up some painful memories. "It isn't just Cardin. It's everyone who hurts Faunus with physical or nonphysical violence."

"Why?" Weiss asked. "I mean, I hate it when people do that to Faunus, but I would have only hit Cardin once and frozen him. You beat him into unconsciousness."

"I'd have beat him more if Glynda hadn't lectured me.' Ruby said.

"I see." Weiss said. "But, what's the underlying reason?"

"What I'm about to say." Ruby said, moving over to the door and closing it, the lock clicking shut. "Don't repeat it to Yang or Blake. I don't need Yang's consolation. Not that it's not helpful, but she's… Yang."

"I see." Weiss said, nodding. "Well, tell me the story."

"Right.' Ruby said.

 _Flashback—Ruby narration in_ _ **bold**_

 **So, I used to be a shy, quiet kid back in middle school. Yang would always try to get me to do stuff, but I wouldn't. I had a couple of friends, two of the best friends I ever had, but they couldn't break me out of my shell either. But, one day in high school, I met her…**

Ruby sat at the table, her two best friends, the twins, Melanie and Miltia next to her on either side.

Ruby was dressed in black jeans, a red t-shirt and her red cloak. Her hair was shorter than it was (A/N: Ruby's hair in present time is down to her midriff)

Miltia Plusle Malachite was dressed in a cream colored shirt with a large red bow made into a plus sign wrapping around her left arm. She wore red jeans that had two white plus signs drawn on them, one on each leg. Her sneakers were white with red laces. Around her neck was a necklace with an equal sign on it. She wore red gloves with white fingers. There were plus sign earrings in her ears. There was a red plus sign tattooed onto each cheek. Her short black hair was down to the bottom of her ears. There was a red bow that had a plus sign on it. Her eyes were green with red spots in them. Her expression was quiet, but she hid some power behind that expression.

Melanie Minun Malachite was wearing a blue skirt that went halfway down her thighs. She wore white heels with a blue bow cut into the shape of a minus sign. She wore a white blouse with a blue tie, the bow in the shape of a minus sign. Around her neck was a white, fluffy scarf that wrapped around twice. She had a blue minus sign tattooed onto each cheek. Minus sign shaped earrings were in her ears, though, her long black hair covered them up a good deal. Said hair had two blue streaks in it. Her eyes were green with blue spots in them. Her expression held some arrogance, but in addition to that, confidence.

Ruby and the twins ate together until someone else came up.

"Hi.' The female voice said, its tone cheery. "Mind if I join you guys? Kinda alone on my first day."

"Sure.' Melanie said, ignoring her. "No one's stopping you.'

"Thanks.' The girl said, sitting down. Ruby got a good look at her, taking note of her features.

Said girl was dressed in a yellow dress that went to her knees. She wore yellow high tops with red laces. She wore yellow fingerless gloves as well. Her top had a cutout portion in the shape of a heart, revealing a red shirt under it. There was a large red spot on each of her cheeks as well as some freckles around her nose. Her hair was about as blonde as it could be, reaching her shoulders and a little lower. Her eyes were brown, full of childishness. However, her most interesting feature would be the yellow lightning bolt shaped tail that extended from behind her as well as the yellow ovular pointed ears with black tips that came up from her hair.

"Hi." She said with a grin. "Name's Mikado Pikachu Sunglow."

"Miltia Plusle Malachite.' Miltia said, pointing at herself. "These two are Ruby Yveltal Rose next to me and Melanie Minun Malachite next to her."

"Hiya." Mikado said. "Nice ta meetcha."

Ruby waved shyly, Mikado grinning back.

 **Over the weeks, me and Mikado grew really close as did she with the twins. We did everything together. We were inseparable. They called us the fearsome foursome. But, one day… one day she just… left.**

"But, Mikado." Ruby said, holding onto her best friend with tears in her eyes. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry, Rubbles." Mikado said, hugging the girl and kissing her forehead. "But, I have to. I'm sorry. It's beyond my control."

"Please come back." Ruby said, sniffling.

"I'll try my best, kiddo." Mikado said, patting her. "But, for now I gotta go."

"Alright." Ruby said, a tear falling as Mikado boarded the bullhead with the Atlesian military symbol on it. Ruby and the twins watched as the bullhead rose into the sky, taking off for the training camp.

 _Present time_

"Wait…" Weiss said, thinking. "Mikado Sunglow… that's a familiar name."

"You know her?" Ruby asked, perking up.

"I think so." Weiss said, thinking. "My sister's partner is named Mikado, but she doesn't talk about her much."

"Huh." Ruby asked. "Well, if your sister ever comes to visit, ask her if she'll bring her partner."

"Alright." Weiss said, nodding. "I'll do that. But, one thing bothers me."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You blushed at a few parts of that story." Weiss said. "Why?"

"Well, I, uh" Ruby said, looking down. "I, uh, kinda had… feelings for her."

"Ah.' Weiss said. "makes sense. Well, how about you get some sleep and I'll call my sister.'

"Thanks." Ruby said, lying down on her bed. "Oh, and Weiss?"

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"Thanks." Ruby said, smiling.

"You're welcome, dolt." Weiss said, chuckling.

* * *

huh. So, we see who Ruby ran into as well as some more into her past (oh, and, normally I'm not one for OC/canon pairing, but since it's a crush, i don't mind since it gives development to the characters). This should be interesting. What happens next? Find out soon.


	5. Penny

Chapter Four: Penny

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were walking through the streets of Vale, enjoying the sights. It was the weekend and the four girls were enjoying it. Weiss and Blake had headed off to a bookstore, Ruby and Weiss heading off (or, more accurately, Ruby dragged Weiss) to a bakery to eat cookies.

"You sure love cookies." Weiss said as Ruby grabbed a huge bag of cookies.

"Yep." Ruby said, munching on some. "Now, let's meet those two at the library."

 _With Blake and Yang_

"So, kitty cat." Yang said, Blake tensing. "What are you lookin' for?"

"Kitty cat?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Yang said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "With a name like Purrloin, you have to have seen this coming."

"Y-yeah." Blake said, sighing. "I guess so."

"Yep." Yang said. The blonde then leaned in and whispered. "Especially since those ears are so damn cute."

"H-how did you—?" Blake asked, nervous.

"We're roommates." Yang said. "You really think I wouldn't figure it out. Ruby already knows, but she didn't tell me."

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Yang said. "So, whatcha here for?"

"To grab a few books.' Blake said, heading back into a section labeled "Mature/Erotica".

"Ooh." Yang said. "Looks like someone likes the kinky stuff."

"I" Blake said, blushing as she forgot Yang was there. "I like to read it sometimes."

"Blake.' Yang said, snickering. "I've seen your books you have. All of them I about got a nosebleed from and believe you me, that's a hard thing to do."

"W-well" Blake said. "Just make sure your sister doesn't see them. I'd prefer that sweet girl (well, mostly sweet) to be corrupted by my mature tastes."

Suddenly, Ruby and Weiss walked in, the two of them not seeing Yang and Blake and Yang and Blake not seeing them, being on the opposite shelf.

"Ruby" Weiss said, a little confused. "Why are we in this section? This is the… mature section."

"Yep.' Ruby said. 'I gotta grab a couple books."

"What sort of books?" Weiss asked, careful of how to word her question.

"The kinky stuff." Ruby said. "Trust me, you hang around my high school friends, you gain a taste for it."

"That's not a good thing to say about your friends." Weiss said. "Sounds like they weren't the best kind of influence for you."

"Nah." Ruby said. "They were great. Mikado got me into this one series that was great."

"Were all of your friends into this?" Weiss asked.

"Not Mikado." Ruby said. "She got me into graphic novels. But, Miltia and Melanie got me into these. They kinda give me a good feeling to read, that tingle you get in your spine."

"I've" Weiss said very carefully. "Felt that tingle. Once. On a guy… well, more his attitude than any sort of romantic attraction. Never liked guys. Oh shit, did I say that out loud?"

"It's fine." Ruby said, shrugging. "I already told you I liked girls. Consider us even."

"You're a very strange individual." Weiss said. "I find out more interesting things about you every day."

"You'd find out more if we shared a bed." Ruby said, looking back with a grin. Weiss blushed, smacking Ruby across the face, sending her to the ground.

"When Yang told me that line." Ruby said, laughing as she rubbed her face. "I didn't expect that kind of reaction. I'm kidding by the way."

"Don't insinuate something you won't go through on." Weiss said with firmness.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, concerned. "That's not something you just say to something like I just said. You ever had someone break a promise?"

"All the time." Weiss said quietly, a lot faster and easier than she expected.

"Welp" Ruby said, grinning as she stood. "I'll never break a promise… well, unless I'm sick, kidnapped, or dead."

Weiss giggled at this, Ruby actually making her smile a little.

"Well" Weiss then said. "Let's grab your erotica and get out of here. I'd prefer not to be seen here. What would Glynda say if she sees us here?"

"Not that I care what she says" Ruby said. "But, this section is pretty out of the way of the other sections. She'd have to be in this section to see us."

"Alright." Weiss said. "Just grab your book."

"Sweet." Ruby said, grinning. She grabbed a book off the shelf, only for someone to have grabbed it at the same time. Ruby pulled on it, the other person pulling too.

"Give it up!" Ruby said, eventually winning. The person on the other side ran over, about to fight. But, she froze upon seeing Ruby and Weiss.

"Ruby?" Blake asked, Yang coming around, just as surprised. "Weiss? What are you two doing here?"

"We're getting books." Ruby said. "Apparently you guys shop the same way I do. I'm guessing it was you I was fighting for the book."

"You like Ninjas of Love?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Ruby said, grinning. "It's the fourth best series of this genre I've read."

"Which one's best?" Blake asked.

"You ever read the Dark Blade Chronicles?" Ruby asked.

"you read those?" Blake asked, amazed. "I thought I was the only one."

"Nope." Ruby said. "Got the entire set. Had to hide that from Yang, but it was worth it."

"We gotta discuss a few things then.' Yang said, grinning. "But, let's head home first."

"Alright." Ruby said. They went and paid for their books, heading out. They returned to their dorm rooms, Ruby and Weiss flopping down on their beds. Both soon fell asleep, dreaming peacefully.

 _Later_

Ruby awoke to a crash, Weiss awaking as well. They looked at the source of the crash, the source being a girl lying unconscious in the middle of the room.

The girl was about Ruby's height and age and was dressed in a grey skirt that resembled overalls. She wore a grey shirt under them that had a purple design on it. She wore long purple and pink socks and grey shoes. She had grey orange hair that was in a bob style. She had a pink and purple bow in her hair. Her eyes, had they been open, would have been green on her left eye and a sinister dark purple on her right. The majority of the right side of her face was a similar dark, shadowy purple.

"Who is she?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Ruby said. "But, she looks like she's hurt."

"She's corrupted." Weiss said, a small amount of Dark power coming to her hand.

"NO!" Ruby said, getting in between Weiss and the girl. "We're not killing her. She's not fully corrupted, so she still has a chance."

The girl stirred behind them. Ruby knelt down to her, looking into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I" the girl said, trembling at the sight of Weiss. "P-please don't take me back. D-don't let her take me."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

The girl sat up and backed away from Weiss, pointing.

"Sch-schnee." She said, her breath hitching. "P-please don't let th-the Sch-Schnee woman take me."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked. "Who's a Schnee?"

"Y-you're not the Schnee charged with bringing me in?" the girl asked Weiss.

"Bringing you in for what?" Ruby asked. "Does it have to do with your corruption?"

"Y-yes.' The girl said, a tear falling from her uncorrupted eye, a black tear falling from the corrupted one. "M-my name is Penny Doublade Polendina. I was taken captive by the army and t-tested on. Th-they made me… they made me this way. They tried to make a… a h-hybrid to combat the Shadow. I—I ran away at the first chance I got a-and I made it here. I t-teleported into your room o-on accident. P-please don't send me back to them.'

"Don't worry." Ruby said, putting an arm around her. "We're not gonna let 'em hurt ya. Right, Weiss?"

"Of course." Weiss said. "But, one thing bothers me: the fact that you seem to call me a Schnee. Why is that?"

"You look l-like the soldier team over me." Penny said. "Th-there's a Schnee there. W-Winter, I think."

"Winter's over charge of you?" Weiss asked. "I-is there another?"

"Y-yes." Penny nodded. "A F-Faunus, I believe. Min… no, Mik—"

"Mikado?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Penny said, nodding.

"That's one of my old friends.' Ruby said. "But, don't worry. I'll keep you safe from her."

"Th-thank you." Penny said, hugging Ruby.

Ruby hugged her back, holding her close.

"Wait" Ruby said, looking at Weiss. "She called you a Schnee. As in the most influential family in Atlas. Are you… are you one of them?"

"Not anymore." Weiss said, crossing her arms. "It's… complicated."

"Alright." Ruby said. "If you wanna talk about it, you got me."

"Thanks." Weiss said, chuckling at her roommate.

"That actually explains why you didn't want to give me your name when we met." Ruby said.

"It sure does." Weiss said. "So, what should we do with her?"

"We could keep her here." Ruby said. "In our room."

"That's got quite a few flaws." Weiss said. "First off, your barbarian of a sister or her closet pervert of a roommate could walk in at any second and see her."

"True." Ruby said. "But, it's not like Yang would hurt her. Plus, at least Blake's a little more subtle about her kinks. Unlike Yang, who would shout 'em from the rooftops."

"True." Weiss said. "But, we gotta think of a better way to hide her."

"Yeah.' Ruby said. "Well, we keep her here for now until we find a place for her."

"Right." Weiss said, nodding.

Suddenly, Ruby and Weiss got a message on their scrolls.

"Meet me in my office." It said, the sender being Ozpin.

"What could he want?" Ruby asked, confused. "Oh well, we better go see him. Penny, you stay here. If anyone knocks on or opens this door, you hide under the bed. If it's us, we'll announce ourselves."

"G-got it." Penny said, nodding. "I will follow this order to the letter."

"Good." Ruby said, nodding. "We'll be back shortly."

"Alright.' Penny said. "See you later, Friend Ruby, Friend Weiss."

"See you later, Friend Penny." Ruby and Weiss replied, causing Penny to beam at them.

 _In the elevator_

"What do you suppose he wants?" Weiss asked.

"Dunno." Ruby said, shrugging.

"Do" Weiss asked. "Do you think it has to do with Penny?"

"Hmm." Ruby said, thinking. "I always had the suspicion that Ozpin was super perceptive, but that is like an unreal kind of perception."

"Yeah." Weiss said, nodding. "But, it's not unreasonable to think."

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding. "But, let's not assume. We gotta see what he actually wants before we do anything."

"Yeah.' Weiss said, nodding. "Let's find out."

As the elevator dinged, Weiss and Ruby stepping out of it, both were shocked as to what they saw. Standing next to Ozpin was a woman that looked almost exactly like an older version of Weiss and a Pikachu Faunus.

 _With Yang and Blake_

"Hey, kitty cat." Yang said as the two entered their room.

"Yeah?" Blake asked.

"You got any movies on that laptop?" Yang asked. "I'm bored."

"Yeah.' Blake said, getting out her laptop. "Let's find one."

Blake powered on her laptop, scrolling through her list of movies.

"Seems someone likes a lotta kinky stuff." Yang said, raising an amused eyebrow as Blake blushed at the revelation.

"Y-yeah." Blake said. "I do. But, let's watch something normal."

"Alright." Yang said, thinking. "You got Remnant Knight?"

"Yeah." Blake said, nodding.

"Wait." Yang said. "Ruby'd love this movie. Lemme get her."

"Alright.' Blake said.

Yang walked over to the conjoining door, opening it.

"Aren't you gonna knock?" Blake asked.

"Nah." Yang said. "As much as she hates to admit it, I've seen all of Ruby Rose there is to see."

"But, what about Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Meh." Yang said, shrugging with a grin. "She's not my type."

Yang opened the second door on the other side of the bathroom they shared. Upon looking into the room, she got a surprise.

"Uh, Blake" She said, Blake coming over at her tone. "There's someone else in here. And… and she's corrupted."

* * *

Oh no! Who are the soldiers? And, what do they want? What is Yang going to do with Penny? Find out soon.


End file.
